I Wish I Never Met You!
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Serena lashes at Ash after a loss to Jessie. What follows is a world she never meant to have.
1. Denial

Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon

* * *

" _ **I Wish I Never Met You!"  
** Chapter 1: Denial_

* * *

Ash, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie and their Pokémon friends continued their journey through Kalos. The sun began to set near a lake in the woods. Everyone looked upbeat for what's ahead… but not Serena. She had a chance to earn one more key to compete in the Showcase Master Class. She lost the key to Jessie in the performance round by a slim margin. It wasn't the loss that's getting to her. _'Jessilee couldn't let her win be enough,'_ she growled.

* * *

 _(Earlier in the day)_

 _After the performance, Jessie met up with Serena who had smiles despite the loss. "One more key and the Master Class is mine," she touted. Serena turned, knowing the competition isn't over._

" _Congrats, Jessilee," she praised. "But I know I'll win the last key!" Jessie scoffed, shoving her performance key in her face._

" _So what? A twerpette like you doesn't know how to be a mature princess. You lack composure and dominance. Take it from me, there's nothing in you that has what it takes, neither does Aria!" She laughed while walking off. Serena began to growl. The insult never left her mind._

* * *

The group settled down to start supper. Bonnie fed Dedenne and Squishy stayed by her bag. Ash passed food to the other Pokémon while Clemont stirred stew. Serena did nothing, just sat and pouted. Braixen turned to Serena, worried as Ash reached the Fox Pokémon. The siblings of Lumiose City became quite concerned about her behavior. "Serena?" called out Bonnie. Serena didn't react.

"She didn't lose by much against Jessilee," Clemont reviewed. Ash wondered the cause and gave Pancham food before reaching the performer.

"Serena?" he called. Again, Serena didn't listen. "I know it was a close contest between you and Jessilee. That's nothing to get upset about." She gradually began to become more angry. With her head looking at her knuckles whitening and her hat hiding her face, Ash was oblivious to her incoming rage. Seeing Ash with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie believed their friend from Pallet could help their friend from Vaniville Town.

"Serena should be fine after Ash's pep talk," Clemont trusted.

"He's always got something to say," Bonnie sighed. However, Serena didn't seem to register the praise. Ash had ideas to offer.

"Maybe we can train for the next one," he suggested. "Tomorrow morning, we can see if we find new attacks for Pancham or Sylveon to learn and perform at the next showcase." No reaction. "A good way to find out is with some training! What do you say?" Still nothing… Clemont and Bonnie began to show concern. Usually, Ash manages to reason with his friends but somehow, Serena wasn't accepting his offers. Ash had more but Serena didn't seem to listen.

"That's odd," Clemont gulped. "Why's Serena not taking Ash's ideas? It could help with her confidence." Ash began to think of other methods to aid Serena.

"I'm helping with supper. Maybe a little extra sweetness for you. Could help you sleep easier." Jessie's words filtered out Ash's tips. Hoping to reach her, Ash palmed Serena's shoulder. "You've got more chances to become the Pokémon Princess. Don't let this get to your head." She began to snarl. A turkey fryer with too much water, her anger boiling over and spilling over her rim. She stood up. Ash assumed his words began to sink into Serena. "Alright… first step made. Now…" Without any warning, Serena swung an open hand and smashed it across Ash's face. The slap was so vicious, Ash took to the air for a second before landing face-first in the dirt. The echo of the slap sent flocks of Pidgey and Fletchling from their roosts. Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon gasped to the slap.

"Ash!" they siblings gawked. Pikachu ran to Ash as he began to rise from the vicious slap, rubbing the wound. He turned to a seething Serena and what she shouted next altered the minds of everyone.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" Her shout stirred Beedrill nests, scattering swarms of Bug/Flying-Type Pokémon as well as flocks of Taillow, Pidove, Starly and Spearow. Her friends and Pokémon looked in absolute shock, including Ash. He looked devastated, as if the limitless energy that was the trainer from Pallet Town instantly drained to nothing. He looked more in pain than from the slap. Finding Ash's crushed expression, Serena's anger instantly subsided. She couldn't believe she hurt the boy who helped her years ago. She couldn't believe she shouted her newly-found hatred to him. She couldn't believe anything. She wanted to rescind her actions. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean- That can't be what I said! I-I don't know-" Ash dipped his head, tilting his cap to hide his distraught face. The bill failed to hide the tears streaking down his face. He stood and walked into the tent with Pikachu too stunned to know the occasion. Entering the tent, he closed himself from everyone, including his own Pokémon. Team Rocket, watching from tops of trees, seemed befuddled with what occurred.

"Now there's a new side of the twerpette I didn't expect to see," Jessie awed. "Who knew inside the core of a Litleo was a raging Pyroar?" The Rocket boys turned to Jessie, knowing all too well about feisty women.

"Look who's talking?" pointed James. "You get on a temper tantrum over small issues."

"I do NOT!" Meowth didn't agree with Jessie.

"Like da time you lost de first round of your first performance round in Coumarine City?" he mewed.

"Shut up, Meowth!" At camp, the siblings viewed Serena's actions as unforgivable while Ash remained alone inside the boys' tent.

"Serena, how could you!?" snapped Clemont. "Ash was trying to help!"

"You didn't need to get angry at him!" added Bonnie. Serena feigned to come up with a reason for hurting Ash like she did.

"I don't know why!" she stuttered. "I just- I don't- How can-!" Pikachu growled and squeaked at Serena for her blast of anger at Ash, followed by Dedenne and Talonflame. Even Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon became irate to Serena's treatment. All she could do is apologize. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did!" None of the Pokémon were sure of her sincerity to her actions. Squishy stayed far from the conflict. An hour later, tensions seemed to have settled. Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon ate dinner. Serena wasn't eating much, if at all. She took a nibble per minute. Clemont reached the tent Ash hunkered down in.

"Ash, don't you want some?" he asked. Serena's eyes turned to the tent, hoping to see Ash and to apologize for her outburst.

"I'm not hungry," he moaned in the tent. "Maybe later…" Serena and Bonnie looked stunned.

"That's weird," she muttered. "Usually, he's the first to eat." Serena moaned to the rejection. Worried about his friend, Pikachu lost what remained of his appetite. Greninja and Sylveon grew concerned to his stoppage.

"Even the Pokémon are worried," Serena whimpered. "Not that I blame them." Bonnie turned, wanting to agree. Clemont returned to the two, defeated.

"I'm not sure if he's more hurt from the slap or her shout," he sighed. "This is a sign of Ash that I haven't seen before." Serena's glum face felt more distraught.

"Either way, I ended up hurting him. I don't even know why I acted that way. All I know is that I… That I just hurt him and I don't know why." The siblings started to feel bad for Serena. She got up and started to walk to the tent. Before she could reach the door, Clemont intervened.

"I don't think now's a good time to see you." Serena gasped to the denial.

"But, Clemont!" The Prism Tower Gym Leader turned to the tent.

"It's like you said… It's best to keep space between you two." Serena seemed to surrender and returned to Bonnie. The shout felt nostalgic to the younger one.

"I still remember that time when Clemont was back home," she spoke out. "We stopped in a town and Serena began training Fennekin and Pancham for the next Performance. It didn't go well. Fennekin and Pancham fought and Serena snapped at the two. They realized their mistakes and Serena left for a walk, meeting with Ariana. Ash and I looked after Fennekin and Pancham until they returned. Serena and Ariana had a Double Battle after she and her Pokémon apologized. They battled Delphox and Aromatisse and that's when Fennekin evolved to Braixen." Serena nodded, remembering that encounter.

"I didn't know at the time it was Queen Aria," she admitted. She looked to Braixen with Pikachu and Luxray as she opened the tent. The three Pokémon entered to see if they could comfort Ash.

"So that was Queen Aria? She fooled me."

"Myself, included. After what happened… I may need to put anymore Pokémon Showcases on hold." Squishy became curious. The Zygarde Core sensed something about Serena's quiver that drew curiosity towards it. The kids got tired, knowing more travel was on the horizon.

"Squishy!" called out Bonnie. Squishy had an idea. It slithered back to camp where it wanted to learn more about Serena's anger.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Depress

_Chapter 2: Depress_

* * *

Serena and Bonnie fell asleep after a night full of surprise and anger. Serena snapped at Ash, yelling that she wished they never met. Squishy reached Serena's side and discovered her starting to sweat. The Zygarde core snuggled to Serena's head before it began to glow.

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _Serena opened her eyes to a forest, much like where they're camping now. "Okay, this looks… familiar," she studied. "Where… am I?" A little while later, a Poliwag scampered by. To Serena, it felt off. "A forest like this is a little scary for a Poliwag, unless there's a pond." That's when a familiar voice echoed in delight._

" _Come here, Poliwag!" sounded a young girl. Serena and Poliwag turned to find a little blond girl wearing a pink dress and a summer straw hat with a pink bow on it. Serena gawked to the knowledge of the little girl._

" _That's… ME!" The scene started to click as little Serena chased the Tadpole Pokémon. "Now I see… This was Professor Oak's Summer Camp when I was little." Just as little Serena closed in on Poliwag. It jumped over a tree root protruding from the ground. Little Serena didn't see it and caught her foot. She yelped as she fell over and slammed the ground, her knee absorbing the impact the most. Poliwag scampered off and little Serena wailed in pain._

" _Help me!" she screamed. Serena remembered the scene playing out._

" _Of course! I hurt my knee and Ash helped me back to camp! Any second, he'll be here." Time passed but Ash didn't show up. "What's going on? He should be here to help me!" The sun began to set and little Serena's cries became painful whimpers. She still held the injured knee. That's when someone did come. "Finally!" To her distraught, it wasn't Ash, but Oak and Grace._

" _Serena!" the mother called. "There you are!" She found the injured leg and brought first aid._

" _Looks like we got to you in time," Oak sighed. "Any longer and that knee would've had an infection." Grace lifted little Serena after she sprayed the wound and wrapped it._

" _What were you doing away from camp, little girl? We got so worried!" Serena gasped to seeing Oak and her mother helping her younger self rather than Ash._

" _That doesn't make any sense!" she stammered. "Ash is the one who rescues me, not my mom and Professor Oak!" She walked to the edge of the woods where she found her house in Vaniville Town. "Wait, how did I get here? Shouldn't I be at Professor Oak's Ranch?" She entered her house, finding herself months ago. Grace watched breaking news involving Ash, Pikachu and Froakie confronting Professor Sycamore's Garchomp. "I remember! This was when I saw Ash after so long!" Grace nearly dropped her cup of tea when she saw Ash face the rampaging Pokémon._

" _Serena, you need to see this!" she ushered. "Something unbelievable is happening!" Serena, with long hair, emerged from behind the fridge with scrapes and bandages over her face._

" _Oh yeah?!" she nagged as she grabbed a bottle of water. "Something unbelievable happened to my face, okay?!" Serena and Grace gulped at the younger Serena's face._

" _I did quickly heal, by the way," the dreaming Serena shuttered. Younger Serena saw Garchomp fire Hyper Beam attacks. Quickly, she dismissed what played on TV. "Must be a new movie your watching… Never mind!" She left for her room, much to Serena's and Grace's surprise._

" _But it's live!" they shouted together. Quickly, the dreaming one saw Ash approaching Garchomp. Serena gawked, her younger self missing an opportunity to see Ash. She left the house before seeing Ash dive to rescue Pikachu. As she walked in darkness, she felt a chill._

" _Man, when did the weather get cold? Better get Braixen to-" She dug in her pockets but they're empty. "Wait, what happened to Braixen? And where are my other Pokémon?!" She looked around for anything. She then found some of her friends she ran into several times. "Tierno, Trevor, Shauna!" The three don't turn to her voice, not able to pick up her cry. "Hey, I need help!" When she touched one, it faded and vanished. "What?" She turned to find Bonnie and Clemont. "Bonnie! Clemont! I need your-" One touch and they vanished. A Ryhorn nuzzled up to her, wanting to be ridden. "Where do you wanna go?" Ryhorn urged before Serena surrendered. "Okay, take me to see some people." After boarding, Ryhorn ran off. That's when she viewed other Ryhorn Racers. Suddenly, she figured her location. "Wait, I'm a Ryhorn Racer? What happened to my Pokémon?" As they ran, she saw Ash taking bites of PokéPuffs with Miette while Bonnie and Clemont watched._

" _Okay, if I liked these," he studied. "My Pokémon will as well." Miette clapped her hands together in enjoyment._

" _Really?!" she cooed. "Maybe I should make more. Listen, maybe when we're done in Kalos, we should get ourselves married. After all, you, you friends and your Pokémon like having me around."_

" _It's a little early, Miette… but I can't see myself making and enjoying PokéPuffs without you by me and Pikachu." The two began to kiss, their tongues dancing in each one's mouths. Serena scowled to seeing Ash with her Pokémon Performance rival._

" _The nerve of her moving on him!" she steamed. The racers soon disappeared. Ryhorn stopped in an area of black. Once she stepped off, the Rhino Pokémon left. "What's going on? Why am I seeing all of these things?" That's when a new voice entered._

" _Because you wished for this!" he replied. Serena's head jerked left, right, up and down for the voice._

" _Who's there?!" Before she could get an answer, the ribbon unfastened itself from her shirt. It stretched and then shaped itself. In a minute, the ribbon showed a figure she knew and became happy for. "Ash?!" She approached cautiously and reached out for him. That's when a voice rang out._

" _I HATE YOU!" sounded her from hours ago. "I WISH I NEVER MET YOU, ASH KETCHUM!" The voice of her yelling at Ash boomed and echoed through the area, even repeating the shout, forcing her hands to her ears._

" _Stop it! Stop yelling!" She turned to the ribbon as it lit on fire._

" _Because you wished for you to never meet, this becomes your life!" Serena panicked and reached to stop the fire on her ribbon. However, her hand phased through the fire. Her body was a ghost._

" _What!?" She reached again with the same result. That's when pictures of Ash emerged with her debilitating shout and his reaction. The shouts became louder and louder, the images kept emerging and the ribbon of Ash burnt to cinders and ash. Her words haunted her, and she could no longer bear it. "Stop! STOP IT!"_

* * *

Serena thrashed around violently through the dream. "STOP IT!" she repeatedly screamed. Finally, she sprung her head and torso upward. She dripped in a cold sweat, her breath shallow. Bonnie and Dedenne woke from her screaming and wanted to wake Serena but she beat them to it.

"Serena, you okay?" the little girl asked. The Antennae Pokémon also grew concerned. Serena had one focus in mind.

"I gotta apologize to Ash!" Bonnie and Dedenne sensed her urge to make amends.

"It's the middle of the night. He's still asleep and I'm sure-"

"No! I need to do this right now! I can't wait!" Serena sprung up and exited her tent and away from Bonnie and the Pokémon. Serena reached the boys' tent and opened it.

"Serena, what is it?" asked Clemont. Serena eyed Ash's sack, but he couldn't find Ash, Pikachu also woke to find no sign of his trainer.

"Where's Ash?!" Clemont turned to the empty bag.

"I didn't hear him leave!" Pikachu gasped to the news. Bonnie rushed to the boys' tent and heard the news.

"Ash left?" she guessed. Serena had one option.

"I need to find Ash!" she urged. "I can't wait any longer!" She bolted out with Pikachu behind her. The siblings realized Serena needed help and nodded. All three looked around to find Ash, calling his name.

"Ash!" shouted Clemont.

"Ash?" called out Bonnie.

"ASH?!" cried Serena. They constantly shouted his name for half an hour. Serena's search reached the lake. There, she found the boy she yelled at. _'_ _Ash! There he is!'_ Ash's face had been stained by the tears from Serena's shout.

"She's right…" he whimpered. Serena stopped when she heard him. "I… wasn't good as listening… It's no wonder she hates me. Maybe, we're better off going our different ways." Serena felt horrible to Ash's sudden admission.

' _Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to make Ash into this. What have I done?'_ She contemplated what to do. She shook her head. _'If I back away now, I can't face anyone ever again!'_ She began to make her move to start her redemption. Out of nowhere, a massive roar. Serena turned to the roar, finding an angry Ursaring. The Hibernate Pokémon stared down Serena, now in fear of what it might do. She screamed, hoping her shout would startle Ursaring. Ash heard the shout and turned, finding Ursaring starting to charge Hyper Beam.

"Oh no… Serena!" He ran as fast as he could. He reached the one he's still upset at as the Hibernate Pokémon fired his attack. He shoved Serena away from the Hyper Beam without a second to spare. Serena fell to the ground but as turned in time to see Ash become engulfed in the attack. The Hyper Beam propelled Ash into a tree, chest first. He fell limp, Serena's face of dread emerged at seeing the boy unconscious.

"AAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" She got to her knees when Ursaring approached the trainer who couldn't move. His face burnt, his shirt scorched, blood and broken bones, Ash remained helpless on the ground. Ursaring didn't care as it rose a paw. That's when Luxray entered the scene using Wild Charge. He bashed into Ursaring, the force throwing the Hibernate Pokémon several feet to the ground. Luxray winced in pain from the recoil. Clemont and Bonnie arrived with Chespin and Bunnelby released.

"Ash!" shrieked Bonnie. Ursaring rose back up and growled as Pikachu entered the scene. It gathered energy in its paws.

"Ursaring knows Focus Blast?" gawked Clemont. Jessie watched the fight play out.

"Now that twerpette's not just gonna lose the Princess Key, but that twerp's trust," she sneered as she held the key she won in her hand. Ursaring fired the Focus Blast but Pikachu countered with Electro Ball. Pikachu's attack caught enough of Ursaring's to knock it back but above the aggressive bear. Electro Ball blasted Ursaring in the legs, forcing it to kneel. Jessie saw the Focus Blast to duck under the attack in time. She became annoyed that Pikachu nearly hit her. She wasn't aware of the Focus Blast. The Electro Ball managed to knock the Focus Blast from Pikachu's friends but it also gave the attack backspin. The Focus Blast struck Jessie in the elbow, knocking the key from her hand. The timing couldn't be any worse. Clemont readied his Pokémon.

"Chespin, use Pin Missile!" he ordered. The Spiny Nut Pokémon shot several pins, nailing not only Ursaring but destroyed the key. In horror, Jessie screamed as she ran over to pick up the pieces of what was one step to becoming Kalos Queen. Seeing the force of Pokémon, Ursaring couldn't face another attack. Wounded in pain and in pride, Ursaring ran off and into Jessie. The Hibernate Pokémon carried the Rocket woman from sight and dropping what remained of her prize.

"I'm a human, you over-sized bear!" she complained. The siblings could breathe easy but they turned to Ash, badly injured with burns and blood seeping from gashes.

"ASH!" cried Serena. She cradled his head in her arms, his face burnt, blistered and bloodied from the Hyper Beam. "Wake up, Ash! Ursaring's gone!" Ash didn't twitch. Serena's tears flooded her face and dripped on his, some entering his mouth.

"This isn't good!" studied Clemont. "We gotta get him to a hospital, fast!" Fortunately, for the group, help did arrive. James and Meowth flew in their hot-air balloon. Meowth lowered a gurney from below.

"I always had dis option for when one of us was badly mangled," the Alley Cat Pokémon bragged.

"WorrY about that later," James scorned before turning to who Pikachu's surrounded by. "Twerp or not, we can get him to surgery in a hurry." Clemont and Serena wanted to question why Team Rocket would want to help their enemy, but they didn't have a second to spare. They helped Ash onto the gurney which had a clear dome and belts to fasten him. Serena tugged on the string, signaling to James and Meowth. James activated the pulley and hoisted the gurney upward. Reaching the basket, Serena worked on her hand-held device, hoping to find a hospital close by. James looked over her shoulder and found their destination. Clemont picked up Pikachu, hoping to comfort the Pokémon Ash cared vehemently. The balloon took off, the help for Ash being the only option. Tears still streaking down her face, Serena buried her face in her hands and sat in the basket.

' _Ash, none of it's your fault at all,'_ she believed. _'I wish I never said that. You would've been okay. It's all my fault.'_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I wanna give a shout-out and congratulate the Philadelphia Eagles on winning Super Bowl LII over the New England Patriots. What a game! Also, I'm taking a tiny break to do a one-shot for Valentine's Day. Prepare for some LUVDISC by next week!)


	3. Regret

_Chapter 3: Regret_

* * *

Serena never wished for all of this. First came the nightmare of her wish, then Ash admitting errors he may have done, being blasted by Ursaring's Hyper Beam and now, he's being wheeled into surgery. James and Meowth helped Ash to get medical aid by using their balloon to transport him. Doctors and nurses rushed Ash into surgery to save his life. Rather than staying, James and Meowth left. Serena sat in the waiting room. Her shout had set off the chain of events that could've cost Ash his life. From never wanting to meet him, seeing doctors and nurses rushing Ash under the knife told Serena that she may never see Ash again. Different scalpels, gauze, needles, threads… The feverish work through the sunrise kept Serena on her toes in anticipation to know if Ash could pull through.A doctor emerged from the emergency room to confront Ash's friend. "Serena…" he called. Serena heard her name and came to the doctor.

"How's Ash? Is he…" The doctor nodded.

"We've done all we can. Ash suffered all sorts of injuries, it's a miracle he's even alive." Serena began to wonder the extent of the injuries.

"All from Ursaring's Hyper Beam?" The doctor gulped to the cause

"Is that how he got hurt? That would explain the catalog I have: skull fracture, three places; broken ribs, six places; fractured spine, two places; separated left shoulder blade; third-degree burns to his face, neck and arms…" Serena's face read dread to each injury listed. She couldn't believe her shout had led to the near death. She clutched her head, not wanting to learn anymore.

"Stop!" she shouted. "Please, stop!" The doctor obliged. "It's all my fault! I slapped his face! I yelled at him! I didn't want this! I didn't want to hate Ash!" Now the doctor seemed interested.

"Somehow, I doubt what you did prompted him to get hurt." Serena explained the ordeal and what happened. He patted Serena on the head. "Listen, what you need to do is forget what you did. Focus on what you need to do for him while we do everything to save him." Serena gasped to the news.

"He can die?

"The injuries he suffered, it's touch and go at this point." The doctor returned through the doors as Clemont and Bonnie entered.

"How's Ash?" huffed Clemont. Bonnie held Pikachu in her arms.

"He's in surgery right now," Serena said. Clemont and Bonnie saw Serena's pained face. They began to understand her grief. After sometime, Bonnie and the two Pokémon slept with her head on Clemont's lap. "This is my fault…"

"I know you feel bad about Ash getting hurt…" Serena couldn't shake her guilt. She made her way to the phones. She dialed a number. It rang a few times before an answer.

"May I ask who's calling me this early in the day?" sounded Grace on the other side.

"Mom, it's me," she replied.

"Serena? I haven't heard from you in a long while! Probably miss home, huh?"

"Mom, something terrible happened… Ash got hurt by an Ursaring… and I'm scared." Grace listened to Serena's trembling voice.

"Are you at a hospital?"

"Yes… Ash is in surgery."

"I'll come by. I'll see you there." Grace hung up before Serena did on her side. About an hour later and getting a ride from Professor Sycamore, he and Grace entered the waiting room to find the doctor providing an update to Ash's condition. Pikachu waited on Clemont's shoulder.

"Thank you," Clemont acknowledged. Grace ran to her daughter and embraced her in a hug from behind.

"Serena!" she yelped. Feeling her mother's warmth, Serena calmed down.

"Hey, mom…" Clemont's head spotted Sycamore and wondered about his arrival.

"Professor Sycamore?" he gasped. "What brings you here?" Sycamore turned to Grace wiping a tear from Serena's face.

"Grace told me about Ash getting hurt," he informed. "How's he doing?" Clemont turned to Serena and sighed.

"Touch and go at this point. The doctors are saying he's still in critical condition and told us he's in a coma right now. Surgery to save him is done." Sycamore spun to the door, wanting to know of Ash's condition first hand. A van emerged by the front door of the hospital, reading "Lumiose Press." Alexa and Viola entered to see some of Ash's friends waiting in the Waiting Room. Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Grace, Korrina and their Pokémon wondered to the condition of Ash.

"Is everyone okay?" the reporter asked. All but Serena turned to the sisters.

"We're fine, physically," Trevor replied. "Wished our emotional state's the same." Shauna and Korrina nodded to side with Trevor. Viola reached a concerned Bonnie holding Dedenne and Squishy and petted her back for comfort. Alexa reached Grace to receive details to Ash's injuries.

"What happened?" Grace turned to Serena, the primary witness to the incident.

"Serena?" she called. Serena grimaced, afraid to tell the reporter the events. A doctor came out to see the crowd.

"Ash is still touch and go, and we've done all we can," he informed. "He's available for all to see and check. He's still in a coma so he may not respond." The group nodded, understanding what to expect. Grace and Bonnie stood up to see Ash. Serena's mother noticed the performer not moving.

"Serena, I know you want to see him, right?" Serena's head tilted down.

"I-I'm not ready," she mumbled. To Grace, Serena's afraid of seeing the boy she followed. Bonnie figured the reason would be her guilt in seeing Ash in the state.

"Braixen and Sylveon are worried about Ash," she suggested. "Maybe you can have those two out to see him…" Serena looked to Bonnie before releasing her Fox and Intertwining Pokémon. Pikachu and Dedenne explained to Braixen and Sylveon the ordeal before Grace led Bonnie and the Pokémon. Clemont saw the move and notified Serena.

"Your mom's out of earshot," he warned. "Tell Alexa what happened." Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, Viola, Korrina and Shauna wanted to know as well.

"It goes like this…" she mouthed, afraid to say. In the ICU, Grace, Bonnie and the Pokémon saw Ash wrapped like a mummy. His arms and forehead, his chest, his neck… The girls and the Pokémon saw Ash in a mess of pain.

"Oh dear lord..." gasped Grace.

"It's making me feel bad about how he got hurt, and not just by Serena," Bonnie blurted. Grace turned to Bonnie in disbelief.

"Wait, Serena did this?!" The question prompted Bonnie to correct herself as Sylveon leaped onto the bed, trying not to get tangled with the tubes meant to keep him alive.

"Not getting Ash in a coma! I don't know what made Serena yell at Ash but he seemed out of it after she shouted that she'd wish she never met him." This got Grace rattled as Braixen petted Ash's hair. Bonnie saw a piece of gauze taped to his left eye. "Did he lose his eye?" Grace found the clipboard and read through the list of Ash's injuries.

"No, just third-degree burns around his eye. That eye's okay." Bonnie sighed in relief as Sylveon kissed Ash's cheek, not touched by Ursaring's Hyper Beam. Bonnie gawked to Sylveon's intent.

"Sylveon!" Serena's Pokémon barked to explain her reasoning.

"I see… Sylveon's showing how much she cares for Ash." Sylveon hopped off to let Bonnie and Grace near Ash. Bonnie crawled onto the bed, trying to avoid the tubes and wires connected to Ash.

"We're glad we met you, Ash." She kissed Ash on the same spot as Sylveon. Grace lifted the little blond.

"You've got your turn." Braixen snickered before Grace leaned over the bed and kissed Ash on the free eyelid. "I'm glad that you helped Serena when you did." She reestablished herself as Braixen finally kissed him on the cheek. A little while later, Clemont, Sawyer, Viola and Korrina emerged.

"You mean to tell me that's what happened to him?" gawked Sawyer. Viola took a picture to show her sister when she returned.

"I didn't think any human could survive a Hyper Beam attack," she mumbled. Korrina petted Ash's hair.

"Only he could survive that," Korrina believed. "It's Ash. He's got the spirit to live through anything." Clemont sighed, not believing Korrina's word.

"He's made some remarkable moments but even that's a little exaggerated," he shrugged.

"Well, how else could he take a Hyper Beam attack from an angered Ursaring?" Viola seemed amused to Korrina's claim. She placed a hand on Ash's chest.

"Aside from Sawyer, we're all Gym Leaders who've battled Ash," she proclaimed. "We know of him having the heart to do what he can for everyone." She leaned down and kissed Ash just below the bandages on his head. Clemont's face became red, shocked to the kiss.

"Must you do that to someone who's in a coma?!" he gawked.

"It's my apology to how he's been treated." Korrina came forward and clasped her hands around one of his bandaged ones.

"Ash, Serena does care about you, regardless of what happened," she whispered. "We care about you as well." Clemont and Sawyer made their wishes before they left. Viola showed Alexa the photo of Ash.

"My goodness…" she cringed. "It's a miracle…"

"Don't we all agree," Viola agreed. Tierno, Trevor and Shauna entered to see Ash. Grace, learning the story from Alexa, faced her daughter.

"Why would you say that to Ash?!" she scowled. "Ash gave you the identity you have as a Pokémon Trainer! You looked up to him when you felt down!" Serena whimpered, realizing her mistake. Pikachu stayed by Serena's side and moaned. He could've been there to save Ash from Ursaring but didn't and felt as guilty as Serena. Shauna and Alexa prayed to Ash, hoping for him to recover. They kissed Ash on the forehead and eyelid. Viola confronted Serena about the ordeal.

"When Alexa told me how you helped Ash," she began. "It made sense that you were the key in his journey. I've seen how close you were with Korrina's picture in Geosenge Town. I also heard from Ramos about the two of you together for the Pledging Tree." Returning to see a face of increased guilt, Shauna had more.

"Serena, Ash helped us meet," she pointed out. "I wouldn't have had as much fun if I didn't meet you and brought you into the Pokémon Showcase." Tears began to shed down Serena's face.

"We couldn't have had the adventure of our lives without you, and I know Ash would say the same," Clemont added. She began to cry, realizing that she wouldn't have gone as far as she did without Ash by her side.

"I'm sorry!" she bawled. Grace and Pikachu rubbed Serena's back and leg for comfort. Finally, she decided to visit him as evening set in.

"I know you can do it, Serena!" cheered Bonnie. Serena left and entered Ash's room. All he saw was a body in bandages. Regardless, she tried to talk to him.

"Ash, I doubt you can hear me in your current state. When I lost to Jessilee, she insulted me and I let it get to my head. I know now that you were calming me down and that all I heard was Jessilee. I guess… if I didn't meet you, I probably wouldn't have met her… but then…" She sniffled in a sudden jolt of tears. She buried her face on his bed. "It's all my fault! I should've been the one to take the Hyper Beam! I deserve it more than you did! I shouldn't have yelled at you! I shouldn't have hit you in the face! I shouldn't have shut you out! I shouldn't have put you in harm's way! I'm sorry!" She cried for a minute. She admitted, knowing full-well that Ash wouldn't respond. "I wish I never said that! I wish I never said that I never met you!" She peered to Ash's face. "I wish I could take back what I said! In fact… I wish you'd be awake for me to say that I love you!" She came to his face and gave his lips a warm and tender kiss. She held it, tears falling onto Ash's face and kept the tenderness pressed for a minute. As she lifted, all she could do was pray. Would Ash pull through or would his fight for survival falter?

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED…

(I want to give my condolences to the families of the slain and injured students and staff in Parkland, FL. What we do need is gun control. No parent should be forced to bury their child. Tragedy aside, after these two stories are done, I'm heading back to the ponies in a sense with Equestrian Girls and I'll be doing a new Zelda fanfic.)


	4. Resolve

_Chapter 4/Final: Resolve_

* * *

The next morning in Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Delia had brewed a cup of tea before making her way to the living room and turning on the TV. Turning it on, she found a news story from "Lumiose Now" with Alexa on the screen. "Alexa?" she noticed before sipping on tea.

"Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town in Kanto, remains in critical but stable condition after he was hit by an Ursaring's Hyper Beam attack," she reported with tears draining down her face. Delia and Mimey gawked to the news, the former having the cup of tea slip through her fingers and crash the floor, pieces of ceramic clay scattering like glass. Alexa continued her report as Mimey rushed to get a broom and dustpan to remove the broken cup.

"Ash!" She bolted out the door with Mimey running behind. Meeting her at the front gate, Oak arrived in his car.

"You saw the report?" he asked.

"I did!" Oak motioned his head to join inside. Delia and Mimey entered the car in their way to the airport. They flew to Kalos and were picked up by Cosette when they arrived. When she saw Ash in the bandages, she broke down. Professors Oak and Sycamore consoled her, as did the Gym Leaders and Bonnie. Hoping for his health to return, Delia hugged her son with tears streaking her face. Alexa informed the two about Ash's actions and how he saved Serena from Ursaring. Two weeks passed. Everyday, Serena visited his room as did everyone. During one occurrence, James and Meowth came by to see him out of mercy. Jessie could care less about him. One morning, Serena prayed for Ash.

' _Everyday, I wish to forget the words that put you in this condition,'_ she minded. _'Your mom's here, Professor Oak's also here… and they're very worried about you.'_ She lowered her hands and gripped Ash's hand. For a minute, all she could do was pray. The waning days wore her to which she rested her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and felt his heart. Unbeknownst to her, Ash began to open his eyes. His vision blurred by days of unconsciousness, he began to breathe on his own.

"I'm… sorry…" he weakly groaned. Serena snapped awake from the sound.

"Ash?" She looked to his waking eyes which he spotted.

"Sere… na…" Serena gasped to seeing and hearing Ash starting to stir.

"Ash!" She leaped onto him to hug tearfully. Ash's eyes finally opened to see the one who wished they didn't meet.

"Are… you… okay…?" Serena gawked to his questioning.

"Am I okay?! I wasn't the one hit by an Ursaring's Hyper Beam attack, silly!" Serena giggled but Ash couldn't muster a smile. "You've been in a coma for two weeks. I feared you wouldn't come out." Ash closed his eyes.

"I'm… sorry." Serena blinked to the sudden apology. "You were… mad… at me. I… was never… a good… listener. I… wasn't… thinking… about… you or… Bonnie… or Clemont." Serena knew Ash was honest. Hearing him confess to his selfish nature made her hug the friend from Pallet Town with tears flowing down her eyes.

"Ash, you didn't do anything that would make me hate you! I don't know what made me say that two weeks ago, but I don't hate you! I never wanted to hate you!" Her cry seemed out of nowhere for Ash. "In all honesty, I deserved that Hyper Beam! What I did was unforgivable, even to me! I'm the one who needs to say sorry!" Ash now wished he could move his arms to hug Serena back. "And in fact… I now wish I never leave you, ever." Ash's visible eye grew in interest.

"Never… leave me?"

"I should've come clean sooner. Since seeing you risk your life to stop Garchomp and save Pikachu. I've always wanted to thank you for those years ago. You may not be aware of it like I do when you helped me back to camp after I injured my knee. You've also helped me find my path as a performer and met with some great Pokémon." Her admission brought a smile to Ash's face. Delia, Grace, Pikachu and Mimey came to Ash's room to excuse Serena and let them have a turn with Ash.

"I don't know if my apologies will make up for Serena's nonsensical outburst to your boy," Grace mulled.

"Knowing that he protected your daughter, I would've expected nothing less from him," Delia hummed. "I mean… that's my Ash." They found Ash's room and soon found Serena and Ash locked lips. Her tongue tasted the insides of Ash's cheeks. "Oh, dear!" Serena didn't know their mothers came by to see the kiss between her and Ash.

"I think we came at a bad-" Pikachu sensed something and reached the bed as Serena and Ash separated. Seeing Ash awake, Pikachu cheered to his friend awaken after two weeks.

"Pikachu…" Ash greeted. Pikachu couldn't have been more happy to see his trainer alive. The sound of her son made Delia rush to see Ash awake. Turning, Serena saw the mothers and gawked.

"Mrs. Ketchum?" she realized. "Mom? When did you get here?"

"What were you doing, Serena?" teased Grace. "Reenacting Sleeping Beauty?" Delia hugged her son, deeply concerned with his status.

"Ash, you wouldn't believe how worried I was when I heard how you got hurt," she cried. "You're still my world!" The warmth of her love, Ash felt comfortable within Delia's arms.

"Didn't… mean to… worry… you, mom," he groaned. "Just anxious… to get back… to… Pokémon… training." After breaking away, Delia planted a kiss to Ash's forehead.

"I didn't expect you to change after something like that Ursaring's attack." Ash huffed and smiled.

"Well… something did… like knowing… what love is…" Delia and Grace blinked before turning to Serena. Her blushing smile gave the mothers a hint.

"Oh…!" wailed a happy Grace. "My baby girl's in love!" Serena's gawk couldn't be hidden.

"MOM!" she snapped. Grace apparently didn't hear Serena's outburst.

"I can see it now… In several years, Delia and I will walk down the aisle at your wedding… watch you exchange vows and rings… then the kiss… then you two in your honeymoon as you discuss the future… and we can't forget the grandchildren!" Delia heard Grace's plans and grew excited.

"You're making me not want to wait for Ash to have a little one of his own!" she agreed. The mothers cheered while Ash and Serena became red in embarrassment.

"Mom, please!" she yelled. "I know you're thinking about the future but come on!" Ash lowered his head, not sure what to say.

"They're moms," he sighed. "What can you do?" Grace passed Serena and reached Ash's side.

"I did want to thank you personally for protecting Serena," she mentioned. "I'm surprised that after all that, you two were quick to make amends." Ash sighed once more, still thinking he's to blame for her shout.

"I thought I did… something against her… wishes. At least… we can still… focus on our goals." Grace snickered before removing the gauze over his eye. Under was a nasty blister. She winced to it.

"Maybe when that blister's straightened and you can move again. Still…" Grace kissed Ash on the cheek. Pikachu shrilled a little to the kiss. Serena had a few Pokémon on hand who wanted to see Ash awake.

"These Pokémon also gave you some 'get well' kisses," she pointed out. "Braixen, Sylveon, come on out!" Braixen and Sylveon emerged, cluing Ash in on what she meant.

"Your Pokémon… kissed me?" he guessed. Braixen patted Ash on the head, grateful to see him awake after all that time in his coma. She and Sylveon kissed his face. "I see… What about…"

"They're also here!" Eager to see Clemont and Bonnie, Ash wanted to move to see the rest but he couldn't move a muscle.

"Save your strength, dear," Delia advised. "We'll bring them in here." She excused herself before coming back with Bonnie and Clemont.

"Ash, you're awake!" the little blond cheered. Dedenne cheered as it and Squishy joined Pikachu to see Ash.

"Clemont," he noticed. "Bonnie." Clemont viewed Ash, still surprised that he lived through the brutal attack.

"You're the first proven case of surviving a Hyper Beam attack at full power!" he awed. Bonnie crawled up, avoiding any wires before kissing Ash by his undamaged skin around his eye.

"First proven? Sounds like I… shouldn't be around."

"But we like you too much to let you leave," Bonnie pleaded. Dedenne and Squishy acknowledged her concern. "By the way, your mom can make meals better than dad or Clemont. Maybe she can be our mom, too!" Ash giggled while Clemont's face became red.

"Bonnie!" he cried out.

"It's true! Serena's made some great food! Ash's mom's been teaching her some new meals while we waited for Ash to wake up! You could learn sometime!" Serena and the mothers laughed to the statement. Bonnie turned back to Ash. "So did you and Serena make up?" Ash smiled to the question.

"We did," he replied. "Haters to lovers, now." Bonnie's eyes glistened with excitement.

"Yes! Thank you!" She hugged Ash tight while raining kisses over his face. Clemont activated his Aipom Arm to remove Bonnie from the bed.

"He's still in a lot of pain, Bonnie," he explained. "You can enjoy hugging him when he's back on his feet." Bonnie understood Clemont's concern.

"Sorry. I got too excited." Grace allowed herself to escort Clemont and Bonnie from the room with Delia covering the rear. After they left, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna emerged.

"Whoa, you're really up!" gawked Tierno. "If a Hyper Beam attack didn't stop you, I don't know what will." Ash sighed, trying to forget the moment.

"Tierno, too close," Shauna scorned. She came to Ash's side. "Hearing what you did after what Serena did, I wish I met you when you first arrived in Kalos. Then again, I'm jealous to know that you're watching over Serena." Ash saw a smile on Shauna's face.

"Why smile?" he questioned. "If you're jealous…"

"Because I know when I've lost. You deserve her more than me." She then turned to her performance rival. "Is it okay?" Serena nodded, allowing Shauna to give a kiss to Ash's nose.

"Shauna!" gawked Trevor. Shauna giggled to the outburst. The boys gave Ash their well-being as they left and the sisters and Korrina entered. Viola got her camera as her Vivillon flew to Pikachu.

"Can I get a picture?" she asked. Ash nodded as Serena huddled with her beau. "So cute…" She snapped the picture as Korrina reached the bed-stricken trainer.

"There's something about you that I can't seem to shake off," she admitted. Ash blinked to the comment.

"How so?" he asked.

"I… haven't figured it out but still, there's something." Ash, Pikachu and Serena shared laughs. Then, Korrina dropped her smile. "The truth is… ever since you helped me in finding the Lucarionite and helped in bonding with my Lucario, I wanted to give you the Rumble Badge instead of making you battle my Meinfoo and Machoke." Ash smiled but wouldn't have wanted the badge in her mind.

"Korrina… I wouldn't have… accepted your badge like that…" Korrina seemed awed with his remark. "Same with Clemont. We've traveled together… but he knew… what I was after." Korrina leaned in and hugged Ash.

"Now I get it… You're a Pokémon Trainer of enlightenment, like Grant said about your Gym Battle with him." That's when she had an idea. "Say, maybe when you're fully healed, I can teach you how to skate." Ash slightly gasped to the offer.

"Sure!" In a few days, Ash began his rehabilitation. He began with his strength as he lifted a small dumbbell with two arms, then one arm. He also redeveloped his throwing strength, first with a paper ball. Before long, he graduated to a stress ball, then a baseball. Not only did he regain strength, but his accuracy as well. Even Pikachu watched in awe about his throwing prowess reborn. His ability to move almost redeveloped too quickly. He started off with a walker before using the parallel bars. Each step, he felt pain in his back. Regardless, he had to move. His feet started wide but soon was one foot in front of the other. In a week, Ash tried to walk without support. Serena caught him as soon as he lost balance lifting one foot off the ground.

"I gotcha!" she alerted. Ash took a deep breath before regaining his balance.

"Let's try again…" Serena circled around Ash and held his hands while facing him. One step… Ash proceeded down the line step by step. Serena's feet back-pedaled with each step of Ash's.

"You can do it…" Delia and the professors watched, astounded with his progress. In three minutes, a still unsteady Ash reached the end line. "Way to go, Ash!" The trainer took a few deep breaths.

"He's certainly gone a long way since the Ursaring attack," Oak noticed. "But he never can be satisfied until he's out of here."

"Agreed," Sycamore nodded. Ash still ached after the breath.

"Okay," he huffed. "I can't leave until I can walk on my own." He took a step but lost balance almost instantly. Serena grabbed Ash but they fell together, Ash diving below his beau. Ash hit the floor hard and he cringed in pain as Serena's face read horror.

"ASH!" she yelped. Through the pain, Ash gave a smile.

"Guess… that'll never change. But I won't give up." Pikachu agreed with squeaks.

"I'll help out as well… honey."

"Thanks… dear." Both engaged in a kiss.

* * *

 _(Months Later, Hau'oli Beach, Melemele Island, Alola Region)_

As if their kiss looked like it's been there for a long time, Ash and Serena never broke away from the attached faces. Ash spent a month in the hospital recovering from the Hyper Beam from Ursaring. Completely healed, he and Serena made it official that they're dating. Serena won Showcase but lost to her idol, Queen Aria. Ash competed in the Pokémon League and became the champion. Serena decided to join Ash on her adventures than go to the Hoenn region where more showcases were held. Their kiss on the beach with Ash wearing blue swimming trunks and Serena wearing a white swimsuit left some other trainers watching in awe and some jealousy. A blond girl in a white dress, summer hat and dress slippers, a green-haired girl in jean overalls and a blue-haired girl wearing a sleeveless white shirt and blue bell pants viewed the pair. Also on the beach was a blue sea lion pup, a white fox pup, a humaniod plant with long green sepals and dark purple legs and torso, a light brown owl with leaves like a bow-tie, a black and red cat and a spiny gray rotund rodent with a lightning-shaped tail like the Pokémon standing by it, Pikachu. "I'm actually glad Ash and Serena are a couple," the blond noted.

"They're happy indeed, Lillie," the green-haired agreed. "Though, it does leave me a little upset."

"Me, too, Mallow," the blue-haired murmured. "Don't you think so, Lillie?" The blond, Lillie, nodded.

"We never had a chance to go for Ash, Lana. Still, we're happy to see the two in this." Just then, two boys came in. One had dark skin with red and raven hair sticking up like a flame while wearing red shorts. The other was a round orange-haired boy in a white shirt and black shorts.

"That's nothing compared to Misty and Brock's reaction in Pallet Town," the orange-haired brought up. "Brock couldn't believe Ash got a girl first and Misty just lost it with a priceless face." Lillie and Mallow chuckled, as did the sea lion and the humanoid creature.

"Anyway, how long have they been like this?" the dark-skinned teen wondered.

"I… actually lost track of time, Kiawe," Mallow admitted. The rodent became giddy before rolling like a wheel to Pikachu. "Togedemaru?"

"What's she doing?" the orange-haired wondered. Togedemaru reached Pikachu and tackled him. Now face-to-face, Togedemaru kissed Pikachu like Serena's lips to Ash's. Pikachu gawked to the kiss but laughed afterward.

"Well, Sophocles… I think Togedemaru wants to act like the two." Ash and Serena broke to see Togedemaru and Pikachu kiss.

"Guess we're not the only lovebirds around here," Serena teased. Ash chuckled to his buddy. Serena resumed her kiss to Ash. She wanted to be with Ash since the camp. She nearly dashed her chance when she yelled at him, wishing she never met. Now, her wish of never leaving him is coming true. "I love you. I wish I never leave you, Ash Ketchum…"

* * *

THE END


End file.
